1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking device constructed having an optical unit that is removable with respect to the image taking device body.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-260323, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A device having an optical unit integrally provided on an image taking device body is known as an image taking device. As this type of image taking device, for example, a camera whose power supply is turned on and off by opening or closing a lens barrier, such as the camera described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-171355, is known.
In a camera having a lens barrier, operations such as a user opening the lens barrier are carried out at the user's discretion when taking pictures. Specifically, with the camera described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-171355, it is possible to operate the power supply of the camera at the user's discretion, without operating a power supply switch. In this way, it is not necessary to provide a special power switch on the camera, and there are advantages that it is possible to simplify the structure of the camera, and it is possible to simplify operation of the camera.